Maximum Ride and Twilight?
by Randomperson121212
Summary: What happens when everybody's favorite flock walks in right in the middle of Twilight? Click here to find out! A Maximum Ride and Twilight crossover!
1. Port Angeles

**I love Twilight and Maximum Ride crossovers, so I thought I'd try one.**

**I don't own Twilight, Maximum Ride, or anything I wish I had. So go ahead and laugh at me.  
**

1.

"Max, Max Max Max Max…. _MAAAAAAX," _Nudge whined for the 400th time, "I'm sooooooo hungry and soooooo tired! Can we please, PLEEAAASSSEE take a brake. My wings hurt and -"

"Fine! Geez, Nudge, we'll find some food and a place to sleep for tonight," I said, giving in to Nudge's endless whining.

We were somewhere in Washington, almost to Canada, where there was some secret file that could help us with our everlasting battle against the School.

"This looks like an okay place," said Fang, pointing towards a little restaurant.

We folded our wings in and walked out of a wide alley towards a picturesque Italian restaurant. When we walked in, the lady at the front eyed us suspiciously. When most people see a group of dirty, ragged kids who don't look alike and are all different ages eating at a restaurant without any adults, they think it's strange. If they only knew.

"Table for six," I said, trying to sound like an adult. We had to leave Total behind, since he wanted to stay with Akila, and there was no way Iggy, Fang, and I were going to take turns carrying a Malamute to another country, and then back.

"Right this way," said the lady.

We were seated at a table in the middle of the room. The waiter, Amber was her name, asked what we wanted to eat. Oh, boy, here it goes.

"I'd like a Coke, chicken noodle soup, lasagna, and… um, how about two orders of the chicken nuggets, since I'm really hungry," said Nudge.

"How about some Sprite, the steak, and two orders of the minestrone soup," ordered Iggy.

"I'll have a pizza pie with sausage, and a Mountain Dew," said Fang.

"I want the New England clam chowder and I'll also have the steak," said Angel.

"I'll get a pizza pie with pineapple and ham and an iced tea," said Gazzy.

"And I'll get chicken alfredo with a chef's salad and Coke," I added.

The waitress didn't act shocked, though. She was too busy glancing over at a booth the corner. I looked over to see a guy who looked like he should be on the cover of a magazine, not in a little restaurant in Washington. He had bronze-ish hair, golden eyes, and really needed a tan. The girl across from him had wavy brown hair, pale skin, but not as pale as the other guy's, and big brown eyes. Even though they were in the corner of the room, it was a small place, and with my raptor vision I could hear their conversation.

The girl said, " Okay, then. Let's say, hypothetically of course, that … someone… could know what people are thinking, read minds, you know- with a few exceptions."

Oh my gosh, did they know about Angel? That guy had to be from the school, he couldn't be human. Right when I thought that, he jerked his head towards me and whispered something I couldn't hear to the girl.

"Come on, guys, let's get out of here. _Now_," I ordered. They stood up without question, and we hurried out.

**REVIEW! I know you want to.**


	2. What's That Shiny Thing?

**Hey hey hey! Don't forget to review! Your life depends on it!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight. If you're really a fan of those books, then you should know!**

2.

Even though the first thing I wanted to do was get out of this place and go to good old Canada, we couldn't because the minute we stepped out of the restaurant, it started to rain like no tomorrow. Just our luck.

"Max, what are we going to do now," Angel asked.

"Well, we'll have to sleep under the boardwalk until the rain lets up," I said.

"Great, and maybe we can share a sandwich with a homeless guy," Iggy grumbled.

"Okay, you know what," a said, finally fed up with this whole situation, "I am trying my best to be the leader. Was I the one who wanted to stop in this stupid place? No. Was I the one who wanted to run into some jerk from the School? No. So when I come up with a perfectly good idea that will keep us out of the rain, do not complain about it."

That kept the whole flock quite for a while. The night under the boardwalk wasn't the most horrible night of my life, but I sure wasn't sleeping on clouds. I slept close to fang, so we kept each other warm. He also let me use his jacket, even though I told him he didn't have to. When I woke up, Fang had his arms wrapped around me. I slowly got up, careful not to wake him up, and then, which probably ruined the whole "not waking him up" thing, yelled, "Rise and shine, people!"

To my surprise, Angel was already awake and had a couple of bags in her hands and on the ground.

"Angel, honey, what is that," I quietly asked her.

"I hope you don't mind, but I was really hungry, so I went to a nearby McDonalds and got us some food. I used your card. I already ate."

"Oh, thank you," now I could smell fries and fast-food, which, of course, woke Nudge up.

"Oh, boy, FOOD," she exclaimed.

Soon the whole flock was up. We gobbled down the food in no time.

"Okay, now that we ate," I said, "we need to get to Canada and do what we came here for. I figure that if we keep flying, we'll be out of the country before noon."

"Will there be bathroom breaks," Nudge asked.

"Of course."

All was going well. There was no rain today, luckily, and we passed that place and was now over a town. When we were above a meadow, we saw something sparkly below.

"What is that," Nudge asked.

"I don't know, but-"

I was cut off by a bullet whizzing past my ear, barely missing me.

**Hahaha! A cliffie! And the only one who can update is ME! So review!**


	3. Authors Note

**Hey! Sorry, I know you were all like, "Hey! I finally get to see what happens to Max! I hate that author, she has way too many clifies- Aw crap! It's just a stupid authors note!" I just wanted to thank you guys for reading my story. I also wanted to ask you people a question. I'm thinking about writing a one shot on Maximum Ride, but I have no idea what to write about. Please! Inspire me with your great talent and your stunningly good looks! Tell me what I should write about! Max at the School? The ever-popular FAX? Max going to real school? How about what would happen if Max could read minds instead of Angel? Hey, I think I like that one, I might do it. But anyhow, I need ideas!**

**P.S.- Don't forget to REVIEW!!!**


	4. That Darn Bullet!

**Hey, thanks to you guys who came up with suggestions with the Maximum Ride one-shot! If anybody has anymore ideas, tell me! Thanks! :D**

**I, sadly, don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight.**

3.

Three more bullets followed after that one.

"Angel! What is going on," I asked.

"Well, there are some hunters," she replied, narrowly missing a bullet to her head, "and they are kind of idiots, and they're drunk, and they think we're really big birds, so they are trying to shoot us."

That was why they had such bad aim. Actually, it was pretty good for some drunken hunters.

"Everybody," I directed, " fly higher up, so-"

A bullet went straight through one of my wings. I immediately dropped out of the sky. Luckily, I wasn't too high in the air, or else I would have gone _splat_. Instead, I tried to aim toward the sparkly thing. Maybe it was a pile of sequin-covered pillows. As I got closer, I could see the top of somebody's head. Wait, that sparkly thing is a person. What the-

The minute my foot came in contact with the person's head, it felt as if a fell on a rock. I heard my bone snap. What was this person, a living rock? As I fell onto the grass, I caught a glimpse of the guy's face. It was the person from the restaurant. Did the School create a human-rock hybrid or something? Wow, watch out for Rockman.

"Ow, you freaking broke my leg," I yelled.

"You fell on me," Rockman growled furiously.

He put himself in front of the girl, trying to protect her. What, did she need protection against a mutant bird girl with a bullet through her wing and a broken leg? Soon the shock from the fall ended, and I started to feel pain. The flock suddenly landed and ran towards me.

"Max," shouted Fang.

He sat me up against his chest and looked at my leg. Blood from my wing was getting on both of us.

"What did you do to her," Fang growled, a death glare in his eyes.

Rockman didn't answer, though. He was focused on the blood flowing from my wing.

"What are you," he asked.

"I'd like to ask the same question," I shot back.

"Okay," yelled Iggy, "can anyone tell me what is going on!"

Nudge silently explained. I had my eyes locked on Rockman.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just kill you all. You could've hurt Bella! Imagine what would have happened if you landed on her! And what are you doing here? Leave. Right now."

I was guessing Bella was the brown-haired girl. Her already big brown eyes were the size of saucers.

"Yeah, like you could kill me. There is six of us and only two of you!"

The next thing I knew, Rockman was gone. Then something cold tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see him, standing there.

"How did you-"

"Leave, _right now_," he interrupted me.

"Edward," said Bella, "Don't hurt them, they're only kids. That one is already hurt," she whispered, pointing at my bleeding wing.

Edward took a moment to control himself, and then said, "I'm very sorry. You caught me of guard. I was only trying to protect Bella. Now, if you could tell me what happened, I could take you to Carlisle, and he could help you. He is a doctor."

I looked at Angel. She nodded. I guess I had no other choice.

"Fine," I murmured.

Edward took out his cell phone and starting to talk so fast that I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Okay," he finally said after talking to someone, who I assumed was Carlisle, "they'll be here soon. And by the way, don't ever call me Rockman again."

**Please review!!!**


	5. Carlisle!

**Hi guys! Thanks for the nice reviews! This is so short it shouldn't even be called a chapter, but it is late, I got up early today, and I made a compromise with myself that I would update tonight. So, here it is, chapter 4! **

Okay, it turns out that not only am I going into the house of someone who wanted to kill me with passion, has super speed and strength, and knows I have wings, but he can read minds. Super, any more surprises to this extra-fun day? (Note the sarcasm)

In a couple of minutes, two more of whatevertheheckthosefreaksare came. One had blonde hair, the same pale skin as Edward had, and could pass as Edward's older brother. I soon picked up that he was the one called Carlisle. The other one had pixie-like hair, pale skin, and was incredibly short. Her name was Alice.

"Hello Max, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but if I can take a look at your injuries at my house," said Carlisle. Yes, this was the perfect time to introduce ourselves, considering my wing was still bleeding like crazy. Carlisle seemed to realize that, also.

"Um, if you don't mind, I think that I should carry you home."

"What," I said, looking at Carlisle dumbfounded.

"It will be much quicker," he said, and before I knew it, Carlisle had swept me up into his arms and was running like crazy. My surroundings turned into a blur.

**I didn't know where else to end. Sorry. Review please!**


	6. The Cullen's House

**Sorry, I am suffering from extreme writer's block, thus making this a very short chapter. Apperently, I am a great writer when I am half asleep, because that last chapter got 201 hits the day it came out. Just in one day. So, thanks for reading it and for the nice reviews, and please review if you haven't and review again if you already did. :)**

**Yep, you guys earned yourselfs a virtual smiley face.**

Okay, I know he was probably just trying to help, but the whole thing where he just kind of _picked me up and ran home_ kind of freaked me out. I held as still as a statue, hoping nothing bad would happen. This guy felt like a freaking ice sculpture. It only took about ten minutes to get to his house, which was pretty amazing.

"Okay, Max, let's take a look at that wing," he said, sounding all doctor like. He still seemed shocked that I even _had_ a wing. But now was not the time for questions.

Right then, I woman that looked just like the rest of those people walked in. She had a heart shaped face, looked only in her late twenties, and had a mother-like quality to her.

"Oh my," she said, looking at me, "what happened?"

She immediately put her hand over her nose. What, was she some blood-o-phobic?

"Esme," Carlisle said, "could you hand me my medical bag?"

Esme rushed upstairs and handed him a bag before I could blink.

"Okay, Max," said Carlisle, all doctor like again, "you may feel a slight pinch. This will numb the pain."

He took out this needle, which reeked of disinfectant, and I quickly started to freak out.

**Yes, Max yet again freaked out because of her fear of medical stuff. And you know how well that will turn out because Carlisle is a doctor.**

**Also, sorry I haven't been updating, like, every day. I'm working on a Fiction Press story. (No, it is not out yet, so don't look for it, but I will tell you when I start writing)**


	7. Here Comes Jasper

**Thanks to all you reviewers! Again, I shall say, this is short, but I just can't write long chapters. I like writing, but at one point I will get bored or not know what to write**, **so I will end a chapter. I know you asked me to write longer ones, so, I'll try.  
**

**Again, I do NOT own Maximum Ride or Twilight, or that pony I saw the other day.  
**

"Get… that… away from… me," I whispered, trying not to freak out and punch Carlisle in his rock nose.

"Max, it's only," he was cut off by another person walking through the door. He had blonde hair and all of the same features of the rock people (I hope Edward heard that).

"Oh no, Jasper," Carlisle said, freezing.

Jasper had his eyes fixed on me, then the blood on the floor, and then they turned wild. He instantly lunged at me.

As a snap decision, I jumped up in the air and snapped out my wings, barely treading the air. And let me tell you something, it hurt like real pain. Not the stubbing your toe kind, the getting hit by a bus while being shot kind. Jasper grabbed my foot, but only succeeded in taking my sneaker. I clung onto the chandelier, hoping it would not brake.

Jasper jumped once, then twice, but he could not reach me, like a cat who could not get a bird.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM," I screamed at him, "I knew I couldn't trust you people! FANG," I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Luckily, he was close to the house, because in less then a minute he was there.

"Max," he asked, confused, angry, and surprised to see me hanging from the ceiling all at the same time.

He finally noticed that I was in trouble, and he quickly flew up, grabbed me, and fled out of the door. But, when I looked back at the house, I saw that that Jasper freak was still chasing us. And fast.

**Yup, the whole, "Jasper attacks Max because she is hurt and bleeding" thing is cliche, but I just couldn't help myself. **

**And please REVIEW! That is why I write. That, and because it is fun.  
**


	8. You Don't Smell As Great

**Thanks for all of your nice reviews, and I know, my chapters are still short. And they aren't getting any longer. But, I posted two chapters at once, so it's not as short. Woo-hoo.**

**And I don't own Maximum Ride, or Twilight. Gosh, don't you know by now? I feel like a broken record here.  
**

Fang and I were running like madness, but in seconds that guy was a couple of feet away from us. I looked back once, and then I tripped on a rock. Of course. I looked up at Jasper. All of the sudden, his expression changed from wild to confused.

"You don't smell as great," he said, a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, I haven't taken a shower in almost a week, I slept under the boardwalk, and I'm covered in blood. I don't need you to tell me I don't smell exactly like roses," I said angrily, still expecting him to pounce.

"No, I'm saying that you-" he was cut off by Fang ramming into his stomach, but he only jumped a foot back out of surprise. Then, he realized that only a moment ago he was acting like a wild animal.

"Um, sorry," he said, running back into the house. We could still hear him talking, " Carlisle, I'm, uh, sorry."

"Jasper," he said, sounding horrified, "what did you-"

"I didn't hurt them."

Then he ran out of the house and into the forest, just like that.

**Okay, not so great, but read the next one, I think it's better.**

**And please review!!!  
**


	9. VAMPIRES!

**This one is longer, so clap and cheer, yippee!  
**

**Yah, I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight.**

After our little visit with Jasper, I decided that there was no way I was going to stay at that mad house. Just then the rest of the flock appeared at the edge of the forest, their eyes wide.

"Guys, we have to leave, now."

"But Max, your wing," Nudge reminded me, "you won't be able to fly, and-"

"We can figure that out once we get out of here. We just have to walk for a little bit."

So we walked. And walked. And walked some more. My wing stopped bleeding, luckily. After walking for what felt like forever, we ran into some mountains.

"Why are we stopping," Iggy asked.

"We ran into some mountains," I said.

"Well, what will we do now," Nudge asked.

"The only thing we can do. Hike."

So we hiked. And hiked. I was starting to really hate the ground now. We could have been out of here by now, if only I could fly. Stupid drunken hunters. And just to top it off, it started to rain. I decided that we had to stop, so I found a suitable cave. Just as we were walking up to it, we heard someone scream.

"What do you want? I'll give you anything, just, just don't hurt me," it said.

"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing," another voice said.

There was a snap. A sickening snap, the kind you hear when someone brakes a bone. Then there were footsteps. I motioned for the flock to hide behind a large rock.

A man, who somehow reminded me of Edward and his family of freaks, walked out of the cave with a lifeless form in his arms. Looking closer, I could see that that form was a young girl. It was obvious that her neck was broken. He leaned in, as if to kiss her on the neck, but instead ripped her throat open with his teeth. Now this was getting freakish. He leaned in again, and started to do what looked like drink out of her neck. And suck her blood. Like a freaking vampire.

The whole flock didn't move at all. The man continued to do this for what seemed to be forever, but was probably only a minute or two. He stopped, and then threw the dead body of the girl into some nearby trees.

"Leave it for the bears," I heard him murmur, chuckling to himself.

He smiled, and I could see blood around his mouth and on his teeth. I tried not to scream. One of the flock, probably Nudge, let out a barely audible gasp.

The man instantly whipped his head around toward us. His eyes were glowing bright red. His smile grew even wider.

"What are you kids doing up here, all alone? It can be very… _dangerous_."

With that, he took two swift strides in our direction.

"We were just leaving," I whispered, even though I was trying to sound tough. My hands were shaking, and my heart felt like it would beat right out of my chest.

"Oh, I think it's too late for that now," he said, coming up towards Angel.

He cupped her face in his hands, while she just stood there, helpless.

"Get off of her," I demanded, gaining my voice.

"What was that," he asked, forgetting Angel and walking in my direction.

Just as he was about to pounce, a loud growl erupted from the forest. Edward jumped out, ramming into the guy and knocking him to the ground.

Here comes Rockman, out to save the day.

**REVIEW!!! Please?**


	10. Staying at the Cullens

**Yay! A new chapter! The last one was kind of... different. But I was in that mood. The mood... where people DIE. So yeah. And I didn't really tell you much about the vampire who attacked Max because I could not decide if I should make it James or not. And thank you to all of you reviewers!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride, or Twilight.  
**

Edward and the other freak circled each other, like they were dancing. Every so often one of them would try to attack, but the other one would dodge it, and the pattern would start all over again. I couldn't move, and neither could the rest of the flock. I was a statue, motionless, just watching the two fight. I saw one flaw in one's step, and Edward took that as an opportunity to attack, and leapt at it. Then it became too fast to see anything, until a ball of blonde hair was thrown right by Nudge's feet. A head.

I don't blame her, I might've even down the same thing. Despite the fact that there was barely any food left in her stomach, she threw up. Angel ran in the opposite direction of the head, Iggy remained confused, Gazzy ran after her sister, and Fang ran to me and pulled me away from the head. I gathered up the flock, and we hid behind a tree while Edward ripped up and burned whatever the heck that thing was.

After he was done, he came to us and said, "I am so very sorry for the trouble Jasper has caused you, and then this, but you really need to come to our house. I can explain what happened."

"We… we need to get out of here. Now," I said shakily, " I don't care what you freaks are, but I don't want to stay here long enough to find out."

"You don't understand. I think there are more of what attacked you roaming around this area. It's not safe."

"Safe. _Safe_. You think your house is _safer_ than here? Were there are _more_ of you? I don't think so. We're leaving."

"Max," Angel interrupted, "I think he's right."

"Yeah," said Nudge, "Max, you have to think about what is best for the flock, not what _you_ think is best. You can't always make the decisions. Especially when they are this important. I think that we should stay at Edward's house."

"Hold on," I interjected, "I need to know one thing. Edward, why were you following us?"

"Carlisle wanted to make sure you guys left okay. He didn't think you would make it."

"He's telling the truth," Angel stated.

"Okay. Fine. We will stay."

**Just to tell you, that vampire was NOT James. Okay?**

**Review! O.o  
**


	11. Walking

**Ah! D: **

**A super super short chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't really felt like it. Plus I've been starting a whole bunch of other stories, because my mind keeps coming up with really good plot lines. I have like, six more story ideas I haven't even started yet. This is a pointless chapter. I just wrote it to show you guys that I haven't completely abandoned the story. Don't worry, I promise I won't! Pinky swear! There! Now I can never abandon this story!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight!**

What sucks the most is that after all that walking, we still had to walk back. We walked all through the night. By the time we got back to the Cullens, it was the crack of dawn. The flock and I were completely exhausted. But I was still cautious. I didn't trust these people.

That Alice girl showed us to our rooms. The girls were in one room, and the boys were in the other.

I walked into my room. Someone had dragged three beds into it. I lied down on the one closest to me. Right now I didn't really care about anything. I almost instantly fell asleep.

**The authors note is longer than the chapter. :P**

**Oh well.**

**Please please please review! It makes me happy! :D  
**


	12. Edward the Creeper!

**MWAHAHAHAH! Another chapter!**

**I do not Maximum Ride OR Twilight.  
**

When I woke up, it was dark out. I must of slept throughout the day. Carefully, I got up from the bed, surveying the area. Angel and Nudge were asleep on the two other beds, Angel closest to me.

I walked to the door, and quietly groaned. My wing hurt. A lot. I didn't even want to see what it looked like. I walked to the door, and almost made a noise when I bumped into someone.

"Shhhh. Be quiet." It was Fang. He put a hand on my shoulder and guided me to the stairs. Carefully, we walked downstairs and outside.

"When are we going to get out of here? This place is creeping me out."

"I know. But first, you're going to have to do something about that." Fang said, pointing his head towards my wing.

"Can't it just heal on it's- gah!" I jumped when I noticed Edward was suddenly next to me. What is with this guy?

"You should really get Carlisle to look at it. You know, your wing. It could get infected." Here he goes about this magical Carlisle dude again.

"Fine." I said angrily. I was 95 percent sure that Edward was a creeper.

We walked into his house, and upstairs, where Carlisle's magical doctor station thing was.

"But first." I said, walking over to a tray full of menacing looking needles, "these have to go." I opened up the large window and dumped the needles into the darkness below. Edward looked at me like I was crazy. I looked at him like he was a creeper. That got him to stop staring.

**It's not my best writing. My bestest buddy was just over, and we were screaming a lot, so I'm kinda tired. **

**Please review! If you don't I'll kill Fang! D: Haha just kidding I would never kill someone so awesome!  
**


	13. Spilling the Beans!

**Yay! Another chapter! Woo-hoo for you! I guess I'm in the mood to write.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight.  
**

Having Carlisle fix my wing was not all that fun. It turns out, he had another tray of bigger, more painful needles. It took all of my strength not to punch him in the nose, which would probably brake my hand, because these people are apparently made of rock. He did it quicker than I expected, though, and when he was finished my wing felt a thousand times better.

"Okay, Max, I don't want you to involve your wing in any physical activity for at least three weeks, maybe a month."

"Well," I said in a snarky tone, "I heal faster than _normal people_, so I would say maybe a week or so. Of course, you would know about not being the least bit human, with your super speed and your rock face. Anything you'd like to tell me before I decide to spend the next one-hundred and sixty-eight hours with you?"

Carlisle sighed. "I suppose it's only fair. But, this may put you in danger."

"Pffft. Danger? Compared to the things I've been through, this is as dangerous as bumping into a coffee table. Give it to me."

**Okay. Since I'm tired, I'm not going to write the scene where the Flock learn the Cullen's big super secret. Cause that's kind of a big part in the story, maybe, and I don't want to be half asleep when I'm writing it. So it will be in the next chapter.  
**

**So you better review! Or else I'm going to write the next chapter with horrible grammar and spelling skills!  
**


	14. Bird Kid Sandwich?

**Erm… sorry I haven't updated in forever. *Checks date* A whole month?! I hope I haven't lost all of my reviewers. Sorry guys.**

**Okay, you see, I've been really caught up in another writing website, and fan fiction hasn't been that much of a priority.**

**So… yup.**

**I don't own Twilight. Or Maximum Ride.**

Fang sat next to me on the couch, Angel on my other side. Iggy sat next to Fang, and Gazzy sat next to Iggy. Nudge was squeezed between Angel and the arm of the couch. All in all, there was no room. It felt like being in the middle of a mutant bird kid sandwich. Just to add to it, Gazzy farted.

"Aw, Gazzy," I said, holding my nose, "couldn't you keep it in until we had a little bit more space?"

Footsteps sounded from upstairs, very quiet footsteps, and a parade of freaks came down the stairs. How many were there?!

Carlisle was down first. He stared at all of us on the couch.

"You know, there are other chairs," he said, gesturing to the seats that formed a semi circle perpendicular to the couch.

"Were fine." I mumbled. Nudge squirmed around, obviously uncomfortable.

Edward came down, followed by Alice and the Jasper freak, who didn't seem all that happy to be here. Alice had her arm around Jasper comfortingly.

There was another couple who I hadn't seem before. I blonde girl, and a strong looking guy. Esme was behind them.

"Okay," Carlisle said, taking a seat on an arm chair directly across from the couch, "we obviously are hiding something from you. Now, I think it's only fair that before we tell you our secret, you explain… the wings." He seemed perplexed.

I sighed. There was no way around it. Taking a deep breath, I said, "Okay. Well… whenwewerenotevenbornourDNAwasmessedwithbyscientistswhowereslightlycrazyandnowweare2%birdandweweretakenawayfromourparentsandweonlyfoundIggy'sparentsbuttheywantedtomakemoneyoffofhimandGazyandAngelweresoldbytheironmotherandIfoundmymomwelivewithhernowandformostofourliveswewerestuckindogcagesandexperimentedonanditwashorriblebutoneguysetusfreebutnowtheyaretryingtofindusandwewereonourwaytoCanadatofindasecretfiletohelpkilltheSchoolbuttherewassomedrunkhunterswhoshotatausthinkingwewerebirdsandIgotshotandwellyouknowtherest." I hoped they didn't really understand what I said. But they did.

"Oh, my." Esme looked horrified.

"Well…" Carlisle looked speechless, "Well that's… that's… I'm very… I'm sorry to hear that."

"Now it's time you talk."

…

What Carlisle told us was incredible. Not that hard to believe, though, considering what we had gone through in the past days. And that was the scary part.

"What?" I stared at them, hoping I had misheard.

"We're vampires."

**Erm... it seemed longer on Microsoft. :P Sorry, this time I actually attempted to make a longer chapter. I was going to make it longer than this, but I decided it would be better to end it like this. **

**Please review! It means a lot to me! :D**


	15. Cold Showers and Pasta

**Hello everybody! **

**Just incase you are wondering, I got rid of the authors note because I hated being reminded of it everytime I looked at my story. I don't want it to ruin what I love. Wow, that sounded kind of corny. So yeah, if you read the last authors note, you know what I am talking about, and if you didn't, don't worry about it.**

**I actually churned out... a _longer_ story! And at almost 4:00 in the morning! Now that takes some skill. But seriously people, I can barely think straight. Haha... pickles. See what I mean? I know, it's still not super long, but I just don't retain such a skill.**

**On another note, has anyone seen New Moon yet? I hope it doesn't suck as much as the Twilight movie did. xD (No offense, I just didn't like the movie.)**

"Vampires, you mean, the ones that suck _blood_ from _people_?" My jaw was probably on the floor.

"Well, yes," Carlisle was annoyingly calm. "But we don't drink people blood."

"What does that mean? How can you not drink blood, you're a freaking vampire!"

"We do drink blood. It's just blood from animals."

Oh, like that really helped in our situation. "You know, we are part animal."

"Very little, although we can detect it. But in your case, that's a good thing. It doesn't make you as attractive as a normal human."

"And why is that?" I asked, actually slightly offended.

"It's not as strong. We call ourselves _vegetarian _vampires, it's kind of a joke between us." He offered me a smile, something to lighten the mood, but I returned it with a glare.

"Great, we're living with vampires. What's next, _werewolves_?" Just then, a coyote (hopefully) howled. The flock squirmed uncomfortably.

"Uh, yeah. I think I may have to talk this over with the flock. Come on, guys."

So, they drank animal blood, which we were.

They were also 300 times more agile than we were. That didn't help either.

Not to mention that that Jasper guy tried to kill us…

I wanted to leave. And I mean leave with a great passion deep down in my heart.

We walked upstairs and went into the room we had slept in. The minute the door was closed, the flock starting rambling furiously.

"Oh my- we are living with vampires?!" Nudge asked in a hushed whisper, "are we going to end up like that girl we saw in the mountains?" She paled at the thought of it.

"Nudge, calm down, everything is going to be fine. We will get out of here before they can hurt us." Fang put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think we can trust them." Everyone's head turned to Angel. She looked at us innocently. "They didn't think of anything suspicious. I want to stay."

This was not the time for Angel to chose to trust someone. "We are leaving as soon as possible. Which is now."

"Max, if they wanted to hurt us, wouldn't they have by now?"

"Maybe they want to fatten us up, like in that Hansel and Gretel story!" Gazzy piped in.

"Gazzy, being fatter does not change your blood. Unless you count clogged arteries." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe they were just curious about our wings. And now that we told them, they can kill us and suck all of our blood!" Nudge started to freak out.

"Calm down you guys! We won't get anywhere by freaking out!"

"We can get out the door," Iggy mumbled.

"How about we-" I was interrupted by Angel.

"You guys, they seriously want to help us! There's nothing bad about them!"

"Yeah, right, I was defiantly thinking that when Jasper lunged at me, snarling. And when that guy was about to kill you!"

"The Cullens think differently than that other vampire. They really care about us. Just take some more time to think about the situation before you send us back up into those mountains again."

I glared at the wall. "Angel, I'm not promising anything." A smile crossed her face as we walked downstairs, Angel confidently leading the way.

When we got back down there, I could tell they had heard us.

"For now, we're staying."

"That's good to hear." Carlisle clapped his hands together and walked towards us. "You guys can make yourselves comfortable. There's a shower upstairs, and if your hungry, Esme is cooking something right now. Our home is your home." He said this, although he looked nervous. The next few days were going to be extremely awkward.

I turned to see Angel and Edward staring at each other, not talking. Their emotions changed, though, like they were having a conversation. It dawned on me that they were reading each other's mind.

"Interesting," Edward smiled. "She can read minds, also."

"Oh, we can do a lot of stuff," Nudge blurted out before we could stop her. Edward raised an eyebrow as he listened to what ran through her mind. Perfect.

"Well, it seems you guys are very talented."

"It's from what the School did to us. We're just mutating." I tried to wave it off like it was nothing, but he wouldn't let it go.

"You can… breathe underwater? Are you sure you're not also a fish?" He was amused by this, which annoyed me greatly.

"Why don't you stay out of our business! It's enough that we're stuck here, I don't need you making smart comments about us being aquatic!"

He gave me a look saying, _calm down, it's just a joke_, but I was too annoyed to care. Walking upstairs, I jumped into the shower and turned it on, the water still ice cold, with my clothes on. After a minute of making myself freeze, I peeled off the wet clothes and turned the temperature up. It felt nice to wash of the dirt and blood, even though I probably shouldn't have been getting my wound wet. It stung, but I ignored it. Once I removed the layer of dirt from my body, I did my best to untangle my hair. After completely emptying a bottle of conditioner, I was considerately clean. The only problem was, my one outfit was soaked. The only thing I could find was a large white towel. I still looked undressed, which bothered me. Slowly, I walked down the stairs into the living room, where Fang was on the couch talking to Iggy silently.

Once he saw me, he seemed a little embarrassed.

"Max… uh… what do you need?"

Just to make everything better, Edward walked in.

"Uh…" I stood there like an idiot, wearing only a towel and soaking wet,. "I need some clothes."

"Oh, okay, I think Rosalie's will fit you." I was guessing Rosalie was the blonde chic from before.

I felt a lot better once a had actual clothes on. They were a little baggy, since I was so skinny, but they fit okay.

"Hey, where are the rest of the flock?" They weren't with Fang and Iggy, which worried me.

"Don't freak out, they're in the kitchen, stuffing their faces." He pointed to the other room.

Gazzy, Angel and Nudge were eating so fast that I could barely see the forks moving into their mouths. Esme was dishing some more pasta and sauce onto a plate.

"Are you hungry, Max?" She even went as far as pulling out the chair for me.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." My grumbling stomach said otherwise.

"Nonsense! Don't starve yourself, dear."

I carefully sat down and took a spoon full of the food. Taking a moment to sniff it, I put it into my mouth and chewed. Before I knew it, my plate was empty.

"Want anymore, Max?"

Three plates of pasta later, I was on the couch in between Fang and Nudge. Nudge talked excitedly about her new best friend, Alice. Apparently she no longer cared about the head she puked on back in the mountains. Fang stared at the empty TV, thinking. Using this as an opportunity to scope out the house, I got out from the couch and walked around. Once I was finished with the first floor, I ascended up to the second.

I didn't dare open the closed doors, but I peeked my head into the open ones. I didn't find out much, and when I was at the end of the hallway I decided to go back downstairs. I wasn't paying much attention until I bumped into Edward.

"Oh, hi." I was going to continue walking, but he started to talk.

"Taking a tour, hm?"

"Just… looking around." There was something that made me feel a little strange around Edward. It was probably the fact that he could hear whatever was running through my head, and he wasn't Angel. That reminded me- he could hear what I was thinking now.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing to be worried about."

"Oh, we'll see." And with my that, I walked away.

**Not much action, but I assure you, things will heat up!**

**Review, and I will give you a cookie! And not the nasty lemon kind that old ladies have, the good kind with pieces of chocolate the size of my head! :D**


End file.
